


Подарки

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Если жизнь преподносит тебе хреновые подарки, значит, надо делать правильные самому. Себе — и другим.





	Подарки

**Author's Note:**

> TYL!Занзас х TYL!Гокудера

Первое, что делает Сквало — начинает ржать и не останавливается, пока не отрезает себе к чертям патлы, прямо там же, в кабинете Занзаса, перехватив над шеей и коротко взмахнув лезвием меча.

Занзас смотрит, как волосы падают на ковер, и тот выцветает под ними, становится блеклым, припорошенным снегом, пылью.

— Да наконец-то, — говорит Сквало. Оскал улыбки сходит с его лица так же мгновенно, как появился. — И что дальше, Занзас Вонгола? Одиннадцатый? Твоему иксу просто не хватало палки рядом, так выходит, да?

— Тебе не хватает ее в заднице, мусор. Ничего, теперь там появится столько заноз, что, может, наберешь и на палку.

Сквало хмыкает, встряхивает головой, ерошит непривычно короткие пряди на макушке. Он кажется моложе, и Занзас против воли вспоминает последний раз, когда видел его с остриженными волосами. Это не самые приятные воспоминания.

— Без тебя проблем тут явно поубавится, — заявляет Сквало. Он щурит глаза и задирает воротник куртки, стряхивая остатки волос. С поднятым воротом он выглядит так, будто ему холодно. — Без тебя все будет иначе.

Занзас знает. Поэтому провожает его взглядом до двери молча.

Завтра этот кабинет будет принадлежать Сквало. Как и Вария.

 

Собственное отражение в зеркале заднего вида глядит с кривой усмешкой.

Занзас фыркает, пожимает плечами и стягивает пиджак, закатывает рукава рубашки — без варийской формы возникает ощущение, что с тебя сняли броню, панцирь. Оно, конечно, обманчиво. Он мог бы приехать в Вонголу хоть голым — и никто не сумел бы задеть его ни выстрелом, ни ударом. Отражение улыбается шире — Занзас жалеет, что эта идея не пришла ему в голову раньше.

Пиджак остается в машине. И что-то еще вместе с ним, Занзас пока не знает, как это назвать, и не особенно понимает, оставил ли позади что-то лишнее или, наоборот, необходимое. Неважно.

Длинные коридоры, пейзажи на стенах, мебель из темного дерева — любой угол знаком, до каждой детали, до каждой мелочи. Савада ничего не изменил в особняке, потому что не бывал здесь ребенком. Надо было прислать ему подробную карту с указанием всех комнат, в которых Занзас дрочил подростком. Он идет по старому — новому — дому неспешно, ему некуда торопиться. Он глядит на всё с насмешливым спокойствием — за те полгода, что все играли в молчанку и делали вид, что Савада вот-вот появится за ближайшим углом, Занзас успел тысячу раз прийти в ярость и успокоиться. 

Вонгола — не игрушечная машинка, которая желанна, только когда тебе десять лет. Этот подарок со временем становится только лучше, как выдержанный алкоголь. Занзас прекрасно знает за собой то же свойство. Старше, сильнее, крепче дает в голову, быстрей выбивает пол из-под ног.

Все на месте, все по-прежнему — только выглядит не так ярко, как когда-то давно, в детстве, когда этот дом казался Занзасу огромной крепостью, которая впустила его в свое нутро, заставив на время поверить, что покорилась ему. Прошло много времени, прежде чем он понял, что это не так. И еще больше — прежде чем стало ясно, что ее все-таки может разрушить что-то не снаружи, а изнутри.

Вонгола сокрушима. То, что произошло — и то, чего не произошло за последние полгода, — с лихвой доказало это. Вонгола не крепость и не скала, но ее всегда можно восстановить. В этом Занзас не силен, его стихия — разрушение, но всё рано или поздно меняется. Почему бы не попробовать начать с себя и Вонголы. В конце концов, десять лет он был в курсе всего, что в ней происходило. А если чего и не знает — у него есть тот, кто выложит ему всю необходимую информацию.

— Затуши сигарету, — цедит Занзас, щурясь от льющегося из окон света. Плотные шторы должны были привезти еще утром. Определенно, здесь многое стоит менять, и скорость выполнения приказов — в первую очередь.

— Обойдешься, — огрызается Гокудера и щурится на него в ответ — глаза красные, то ли просто не спал, то ли опять убивался по своему ненаглядному боссу. С этого станется нести свой траур и спустя полгода, и спустя полвека. Занзас ограничился тем, что молча поднял стакан с виски в один из особенно поганых вечеров и выпил за Саваду, пусть земля ему будет пухом. Ну, или не земля, а что другое. Хрен знает, что он сейчас представляет из себя. Механик Вонголы сказал, что его могло просто расщепить на молекулы. Или что-то не сработало из-за тупой уловки с мертвецом в гробу — что-то же они такое сделали, что даже шпионы Миллефиоре поверили в подлинность трупа. Занзасу плевать на подробности. Из их белой машины, о существовании которой идиот Савада никому не сказал, тот не вышел. Вот и все.

— И имей в виду, если тебя что-то не устраивает в этой комнате, это твои проблемы. — Гокудера заводится все сильнее с каждым словом, засранец дерганый. — Выбирай себе другой кабинет в особняке, здесь ничего менять не будут, я отослал рабочих.

— Устроил тут алтарь и приходишь выть в грязные занавески? Или дрочить в них?

Гокудера скрипит зубами и сжимает кулаки. Вскидывает подбородок и медленно тушит сигарету в пепельнице.

— Тебе отлично удается шоковая терапия как отвлекающий маневр, но этот метод вправить мозги со мной не проходит. Я уже проверял. Хотя попытка сносная.

Чужая наглость, пожалуй, самую малость удивляет.

— Ты перестал дымить. И психовать. Метод работает, так что хватит выебываться и рассказывай о встрече с Витторио.

— Работает, пока я снова не захочу курить.

— Значит, буду вправлять тебе мозги по часам. Потом напишешь книжку «Как я перестал ссаться и бросил курить». Витторио, мусор. — Занзас фыркает и мысленно одергивает себя. Это обращение осталось в прошлом. Как и мусор — у того сейчас своих забот хватает, как бы ни бахвалился умением все уладить и без Занзаса. Позвонить сейчас Сквало будет равнозначно просьбе связать и привезти теплый шарф, потому что в особняке дует. Хотя тут и в самом деле не жарко.

Гокудера молча смотрит на него и сцепляет пальцы в замок. Они самую малость дрожат и даже на вид холодные.

Занзас не любит мерзнуть сам и когда люди вокруг него мерзнут. По крайней мере, те, за кого он отвечает.

— Пусть притащат кофе и завтрак. Пожрем — потом можно будет разговаривать. — Он откидывается на спинку слишком низкого и жесткого кресла.

— Я не хочу есть.

— А придется.

Гокудера смеряет его взглядом с головы до ног, кладет на стол папку и выходит.

Занзас ловит себя на том, что кривится, как будто сожрал лимон. 

Ничего, всем теперь придется привыкать, не одному ему.

Жрать, что дают. Иначе они с эти психованным страдальцем сожрут друг друга. Вот и все.

Занзас прикрывает глаза и в который раз думает, что соглашаться не стоило. Что надо было швырнуть им Вонголу в лицо, как ненужный хлам. Послать их к черту.

Он не смог отказаться.

У выдержанного алкоголя слишком кислый вкус.

 

***  
На приемах и переговорах становится еще гаже.

На него боязливо поглядывают, подобострастно улыбаются и кивают, быстро приносят новый бокал взамен опустевшего.

О делах говорят с Гокудерой.

С ним, в принципе, говорят. Занзас — широкая ширма, «любимый сын Девятого», «ну не отдавать же было кресло главы Вонголы совершенно постороннему человеку?»

У Тимотео не осталось наследников, Савада не успел настрогать своих.

Надо было слать их нахрен и не соглашаться. Восстанавливать сломанное — не для него.

— Пока вы не в курсе всех подробностей, мы не будем отнимать ваше драгоценное время, дон Вонгола, и быстро обсудим все с синьором Гокудерой. Ваше здоровье!

— Быстро, медленно — мне похер. Обсуждать будете при мне.

Занзас не задает вопросов, он молчит и подкидывает в ладони пачку сигарет, чтобы после особенно злобного взгляда скомкать ее и швырнуть на пол. Это оказывает одинаковый эффект и на самого Гокудеру, и на любого, с кем у них разговор.

Занзас смотрит, как дергается угол нервного тонкогубого рта, как Гокудера сильнее сжимает кулаки и продолжает говорить, как ни в чем не бывало.

Привыкай. Жри, что дают. Твой бывший босс отличался красноречием, а Занзас не считает нужным учиться трепать языком, если это есть кому делать за него.

Занзасу доставляет удовольствие смотреть, как тот давится кофе каждое утро, докладывая ему о делах в кабинете — другом, он все же решил расщедриться и оставить Гокудере ту комнату для чего бы там тот ни хотел.

Гокудера демонстративно не замечает еды на подносе с кофейником, и Занзас постепенно приходит к мысли, что будет неплохо запихивать ее в него силой. Слишком тощий и бледный у него помощник. Пришибет еще кто. Надо бы позаботиться. Эта мысль... забавляет.

Вечером в особняке холодно, несмотря на включенное на максимум отопление. Старый дом, старые сквозняки. Слишком большое помещение.

Слишком много всего. Занзасу хватило бы и поменьше.

Он открывает ближайшую дверь и понимает, что в чем-то все-таки не ошибся.

Гокудера не приходит сюда дрочить.

А вот выть — приходит.

— Хороший был шкаф, — замечает Занзас, проходя мимо дыры в узорчатом витраже и отвернувшегося Гокудеры. Плечи у того мелко дрожат. На правом расплывается крохотное красное пятно — видимо, попал осколок стеклянного крошева, в которое превратилась дверца.

Занзас ставит на стол стакан и наливает виски до краев. Садится в кресло — по-прежнему слишком низкое и жесткое — и отпивает из бутылки. Подумав, забирает себе стакан, а ее пододвигает к краю стола. 

— Пей.

Гокудера молчит.

— Можешь курить. 

На костяшках у него разве что пара ссадин — хорошо бьет, быстро и аккуратно, думает Занзас, когда тот подходит к нему в пару шагов, обхватывает ладонью бутылку и пьет, захлебываясь, не утирая льющийся по подбородку виски — Занзас фыркает, ловя себя на желании вылизать его шею, чтоб выпивка не пропадала почем зря.

Гокудера отрывается, с трудом переводя дыхание, быстро облизывает губы.

Дышит он, как будто пробежал марафон.

Сколько ни беги, ты его не догонишь. «Без тебя все будет иначе», — вспоминает Занзас. Он морщится. С теми, кто умеет трепать языком и быстро соображать, иногда слишком сложно. Потому что они хорошо умеют говорить и думать, а делать — хуже. 

— Возьми стул. Сядь. Кури.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Гокудера, глядя на бутылку.

— Отдаю мирозданию долг.

Он вскидывает на него непонимающие злые глаза. У него слиплись ресницы. Они черные. Как мокрый порох.

— Кто-то же пил тогда со Сквало, — пожимает плечами Заназас.

— Ты вернулся, — хрипит Гокудера. — Ты вернулся, а он — нет.

— Не сильно-то было похоже, что я когда-нибудь вернусь. Никто не знал этого. И мусор устраивал по своему дохлому другу поминки. Напомнить тебе, как долго?

— Нет. Ты живой. А Цуна нет. Это все, что имеет значение.

— Не могу с тобой не согласиться. Когда ты живой — это главное. На остальное похер. — Занзас наклоняется вперед, забирает у него из пальцев бутылку, доливает виски в свой стакан и снова втискивает ее в холодную ладонь. — Ты — жив. Пей. Кури. Пожри, наконец. Я-то думал, ты этот шкаф к херам снесешь одной рукой.

Гокудера трет лицо, смотрит на бутылку, брезгливо отставляет ее.

Занзас выдвигает ящик и нашаривает в нем смятую пачку. Поднимается на ноги, медленно обходит стол, застывая напротив Гокудеры. Хватает его за подбородок, сжимает пальцы, заставляя открыть рот. Выбивает сигарету из пачки и сует ему в зубы.

— Зажигалки нет, — ухмыляется он, поднимая на ладони пламя. От него не становится теплее. А вот от ярости в чужом взгляде — да.

Зрачки у Гокудеры сужаются и превращаются в черные точки — фитили. Он прикусывает фильтр и качается вперед, к огню, прикуривая сигарету и откидывая с лица волосы, чтобы не спалить ненароком.

Затягивается и выпускает струю дыма к потолку, прикрыв глаза.

А потом вслепую нашаривает на столе бутылку и пьет.

Главный плюс виски — после него точно не бывает холодно.

 

***  
Это похоже на сеансы ночной психотерапии.

Или изощренной дрочки — только без самой дрочки.

Днем все спокойно.

Они обсуждают дела, пьют кофе, планируют заранее осточертевшую всем встречу с Витторио — новая семья хочет вступить в Альянс, проверки отнимают много времени и нервов.

Ночью Гокудера кусает губы и стискивает пальцы на стакане. Курит одну за одной — и говорит, говорит, о какой-то ерунде вроде того, как плохо у Савады было с математикой в школе, или как сам Гокудера пропорол себе бедро о штырь в заборе, вылезая из чужого дома с какой-то украденной херней, совсем давно, еще до того, как черт дернул его сорваться в Японию. О том, как жил на улице. Как рылся в помойке, когда не удавалось что-то украсть.

Занзас не может вспомнить, в какой момент начал говорить и сам.

Может, когда Гокудера, сделав очередной глоток, сказал: «Он забрал меня у моей матери. Насовсем. Навсегда. Понимаешь?» 

Занзас говорит. Про мать. Про помойки. Про то, как не любил школу и учиться тому, что не кажется важным. Про ненужные подарки, которые хороши только ко времени, от которых лучше отказываться. Про то, как странно было ощущать себя живым после восьми лет сна. Каким ненастоящим, тусклым казалось тогда все. Почти как сейчас.

Зато он точно помнит момент, когда начал не только разговаривать.

Когда понял, что хочется позаботиться — по-другому.

— И нахрена нам эти переговоры и этот Витторио, — кривится он раздраженно, вставая из кресла. Виски слишком быстро заканчивается, надо взять из бара еще. Ночь только начинается, а он уже задолбался. — Весь Альянс знает, что он гребаный говнюк и дохлым будет куда полезнее. Чего время терять? Я звоню Сквало, проблема решена.

— Цуна никогда бы так не сделал, — хмурится Гокудера, тушит сигарету и допивает свою порцию, запрокидывая голову.

Занзас смотрит, как перекатывается кадык на шее под бледной кожей, когда Гокудера глотает. Раздражение царапает глотку.

— Не сделал бы. Но мне срать. Он уже ничего не сделает, так что выбирать вам всем не приходится. А я — сделаю. Много того, чего бы он не сделал никогда.

И он делает.

Глаза у Гокудеры становятся огромные, зрачок заливает радужку до самых краев.

Занзас облизывается, перекатывает на языке привкус табака.

— Пошел нахрен, — хрипит Гокудера, утирая покрасневшие губы, и медленно поднимается на ноги.

Язык у него самую малость заплетается.

— Что, я ошибся, мусор? Это он как раз делал?

Занзас с наслаждением разглядывает алые пятна на впавших щеках. Ничего, отожрется. Всем надо жрать. Все жрут друг друга. И лучше так, чем себя. Лучше — другого и ради удовольствия. А оно тут взаимное. Достаточно опустить взгляд, чтобы увидеть, да и без этого Занзасу все понятно. Терпкий привкус до сих пор на языке. Хочется еще.

Он перехватывает запястье Гокудеры и дергает на себя, слизывает с пальцев остатки сигаретного горьковатого вкуса.

— У него есть Кеко, ты, больной урод. Он любит ее. Любил, пока был жив, — запоздало хрипит Гокудера. Он вырывает у него руку яростно и молча, сцепив зубы, но Занзас, конечно, сильнее.

— Больной урод здесь ты, если у тебя встает, когда мужик сосет тебе пальцы. 

— Может, еще что-нибудь пососешь? — выталкивает из себя он, и Занзас наконец ослабляет хватку.

— Может и пососу.

Сначала пальцы — трогая языком подушечки, втягивая в рот до основания, чтобы сжать зубы и стянуть кольца, одно за другим.

Потом, когда Гокудеру начнет мелко трясти — отвердевшие соски через ткань рубашки. Занзас медленно снимает ее с него, оглаживает ладонью крохотный розовый шрам на плече — куда попал недавно осколок.

Прикусить кожу, провести языком. На вкус лучше, чем виски. И в голову дает быстрее.

Стянуть свою рубашку через голову. Не торопиться. Распробовать как следует. Чужую горечь, чужую злость. Чужое возбуждение.

Когда Гокудера поднимает руку и прижимает ее к шраму на его груди, Занзас слегка вздрагивает — руки у него ледяные. Он ведет пальцами вверх, задевая соски, царапает ногтями рваную полоску шрама на шее, заставляя кожу гореть. Зарывается в волосы и дергает на себя.

— Что еще ты собираешься пососать? — спрашивает он, надавливая на затылок Занзаса, и смотрит ему в лицо с пьяным вызовом. Занзас чувствует, как дрожат его пальцы. Он поворачивает голову и лижет запястье, ловя языком сорванный частящий пульс.

А потом опускается на колени.

Когда Гокудере перестает помогать прижатая к губам ладонь, Занзас выпускает его член изо рта и поднимается, зажимая ему рот сам. Гокудера дергает головой, мажет по шраму на запястье губами, и Занзас проталкивает между ними указательный и средний пальцы.

Он дрочит Гокудере, трахая пальцами в рот, и горячее дыхание, стоны вплавляются во влажную от слюны кожу, оплетают жаркими тисками ладонь, предплечье, плечо, ползут на шею, стискивают ребра, заставляя самого дышать сбивчиво и хрипло.

Гокудера цепляется за него, прикусывает пальцы, и когда Занзас наклоняется к его уху и хрипло говорит: «Убери зубы», — он распахивает злые, полные лихорадочного блеска глаза и вжимает ладонь в пах Занзаса.

Он ломает ему пряжку на ремне, пока кончает.

Глядя на припухший, искусанный рот Гокудеры, Занзас думает, что это приемлемая потеря.

И расстегивает молнию.

 

***  
На встречу с Витторио едут без спешки.

Занзасу вообще не хочется спешить. Впервые за долгое время он не тяготится ожиданием, а наслаждается каждой неторопливой минутой спокойствия пополам с азартом, без лишних мыслей, воспоминаний, прогнозов и планов. Настоящее слишком занятно, чтобы самому совать руки в жадные пасти прошлого и будущего. Пусть грызут кого-то еще. Он смотрит в окно машины, щурясь от солнца.

— Поднять? — Гокудера глядит на него искоса. Одно из колец на его пальцах влажно блестит. Занзас моргает, усмехается, вспомнив металлический привкус на языке. — Стекло поднять? — недовольно повторяет тот. Занзас видит розоватый след от зубов, едва заметно выступающий над тугим воротничком его рубашки.

— Нет.

Гокудера резко отворачивается.

— Мог бы ограничиться дрочкой, если никогда раньше не брал в рот. — Занзас смакует каждое слово. Он думает о том, как весело пройдут переговоры, если он будет сидеть напротив Гокудеры и улыбаться. Витторио хватит припадок от страха, а Гокудеру — от злости. Пусть сидит молча и бесится, у Занзаса сегодня отличное настроение. Переговоры? Можно и поговорить для разнообразия.

Шея Гокудеры над воротником идет пятнами.

— Думал, я испугаюсь, да? Зассу? Ты был не настолько хорош, как думаешь. У меня все равно вышло не хуже, — цедит он, закуривая.

— Потренируешься.

«Любая дурость, чтобы доказать, что не хуже, да? — думает Занзас. — Что не слабее. Что нужен. Что годишься. Я все это проходил, разбивал лоб сам. Тебе не надо мне ничего доказывать, забавный ты придурок. Я за тебя отвечаю».

Гокудера фыркает.

— Никогда не думал, что ты будешь учить меня, как правильно сосать. Ну, давай, скажи, как там — «Потом напишешь книжку «Как я перестал ссаться и начал...»

Взрыв. Грохот. Дым позади, там, где едут машины охраны. Еще один взрыв.

Гокудера закусывает губу и выкручивает руль, Занзас хватается за спинку переднего сидения, едва не выламывая его.

Тормоза омерзительно скрипят. Тормоза не срабатывают.

— Слева! — орет Гокудера, вскидывая руку с пушкой и высовывая ее в окно. — Пригнись!

— Хорошо, что стекла не поднял. Развернись тут. Развернись, сказал, я выйду.

— Куда?!

Восстановление и прочую чушь придется отложить. 

Они сами нарвались, вот и ладно — такие переговоры ему по душе, он уже успел заскучать. 

Асфальт неприятно задевает ладонь.

Занзас поднимается с колена, сжимает и разжимает пальцы.

К нему уже спешат.

Он равнодушно считает, сбиваясь на двадцать втором стволе. 

— Вы провалили такую элементарную проверку. — Поджарый загорелый Витторио поджимает губы каким-то бабьим движением. — Самую простую. Я человек новый. Я хотел убедиться, что ваш Альянс — достойная организация. Мне говорили, что она переживает не лучшие времена сейчас, но не настолько же.

Занзас думает, что тот красиво говорит. Но только у него самого лучше выходит не говорить, а делать.

Он вскидывает пистолеты.

— Неужели вы думаете, что мы не позаботились об этом? У нас есть высококлассный иллюзионист, который заставит вас поверить, что вы в комнате два на два метра. Вы спалите сами себя.

— Не заставит. У меня всегда было хреново с воображением, — говорит Занзас, прислушиваясь к скрипу шин по асфальту за спиной и звукам выстрелов. Ничего, и без него справится. Пусть только попробует не суметь.

— У вас ничего не выйдет. Вы не самый сильный боец и уж точно не самый удачный выбор лидера. В одиночку, без Варии или Вонголы, вы ничего не сможете. Это все знают. Предыдущий глава мог бы выстоять против нас один. Не все довольны вашей кандидатурой, вы же в курсе? Я даже не ожидал, какую горячую поддержку встретит моя идея устроить вам проверку. Сколько ресурсов я получу. И что же? Все зря. Савада Цунаеши справился бы. Но вы не Савада Цунаеши, вы прекрасно знаете это.

По венам бежит щекотное, злое, веселое пламя. Ничего не меняется. Да и черт с ним. Всегда есть то, что он делает лучше других. И те, кто прикроют его спину и сделают то, что ему не удается.

— Знаю. И мне похуй. Я могу то, чего он никогда бы не смог.

В отличие от Гокудеры вчера, орут они, не зажимая ртов.

Занзас не уверен, кончил ли кто-нибудь из тех, кого не задело столпами пламени, но, судя по запаху, кто-то точно обделался.

— Поехали. Я хочу жрать, а здесь не самая располагающая обстановка, — бросает он, подойдя к ближайшей пустой машине и не оглядываясь.

Его хватают за плечо и рывком разворачивают. А потом он едва успевает перехватить летящий в лицо кулак.

— Головой думать не пробовал? — Он хмурится, не без труда, к собственному удивлению, удерживая руку Гокудеры. — Ты своими железками полбашки кому угодно снесешь.

— Тот же вопрос, — хрипит Гокудера, выдирая руку из хватки. Снова — к удивлению — у него это выходит. Да просто ебучий день сюрпризов. — Ты охренел? Какого черта? Почему ты полез туда один?

— Я решаю свои проблемы.

— Это не твои проблемы, урод. Это проблемы Вонголы. Ты — Вонгола. Я — Вонгола. Тварь, сломавшая мне тормоза — тоже часть Вонголы. Ненадолго, — добавляет он злорадно, выбивая сигарету из пачки. Только после этого руки у него начинают дрожать.

Он подкуривает раза с четвертого и выпускает дым в лицо Занзасу.

— Плевать на то, что они хотели проверить только тебя. Не доверяя тебе, они не доверяют всем нам. Ты — Вонгола.

— Да надо же.

Целуется Гокудера не в пример лучше, чем сосет. И зубы даже не раздражают.

— Только попробуй сдохнуть, — шипит он, пока Занзас облизывает укушенную губу.

— Уже пробовал. Не понравилось. Считай, что я и так перевыполнил свою норму.

Они проезжают от силы километр. В салоне пахнет дымом, порохом, немного — хвоей от освежителя воздуха. Немного — сигаретами Гокудеры. Немного — злостью Гокудеры. Очень сильно — им самим.

— Похуй ему, — бормочет тот, дергая ворот его рубашки и прикусывая кожу на шее. — Похуй...

Занзас обхватывает его затылок и притягивает Гокудеру к себе, целует жадно и глубоко, пока тот не начинает стонать ему в рот. Надо было снова садиться на заднее сидение, думает он после очередного тычка острым локтем под ребра. Впереди не развернуться. Слишком тесно. И жарко.

— Ты что... — хрипит Гокудера, вздрагивая под его ладонями, пока Занзас перетягивает его с водительского сидения и усаживает на себя. — Ты...

Занзас отрывается от его шеи, вскидывает голову, вжимаясь затылком в подголовник.

— Что?

Гокудера дышит часто и горячо, стискивает пальцы на его плечах.

— Руки. Раскаленные. Только не говори мне, что хочешь снова поиграть в живую зажигалку, нам еще нужна эта машина.

Вместо ответа Занзас расстегивает молнию на его штанах и обхватывает ладонью член.

— Тут тоже не прохладно.

Гокудера воет. Гокудера выгибается на нем, ударяясь затылком о крышу салона, и, судя по сдавленному ругательству, прикусывает себе язык. Занзас сжимает пальцы и медленно ведет рукой, вглядывается в лицо со сведенными бровями. Он думает о том, что если жизнь преподносит тебе хреновые подарки, значит, надо делать правильные самому. Себе — и другим.

Он расстегивает свои штаны, кладет ладонь на поясницу Гокудеры и вжимает его в себя, обхватывая оба члена.

— Мне выйти из машины? — спрашивает он, царапая ногтем щель на головке.

Гокудера впивается зубами ему в ухо.

— Не зажимай рот, — хрипит Занзас, скользя пальцами с влажной от пота поясницы вниз, между ягодицами. По виску стекает капля, в салоне так жарко, как будто они остановились посреди пустыни, а не свернули с дороги в первую редкую рощицу.

Гокудера тугой, и при мысли о том, как долго надо будет его растягивать, у Занзаса поджимаются яйца. 

— Я все-таки выйду из машины, — говорит он, — нагну тебя над капотом и тогда уже выебу. Почему я пошел один? А ты, значит, остался расслабляться и нихрена не делать за моей спиной?

— Нет уж, — шипит Гокудера ему в висок, вздрагивая от каждого движения. — Если сначала показал мне, как сосать, так уж давай, покажи, как подставлять задницу, может, я запомню с первого раза, а может, придется повторить несколько.

— Постарайся не спустить от одной мысли, что можешь меня трахнуть.

Судя по перекошенному лицу Гокудеры, это удается ему с трудом.

Занзас проталкивает палец и сгибает.

Гокудера матерится ему на ухо сорванным речитативом, слова стекают с его губ раскаленными каплями, гулко отдаваясь в голове, все быстрей и быстрей, блядь-еще-жарко-нет-быстрее-еще-да-так-да-быстрее-жарко-жарко-быстрее-да-да-да-ну быстрее же...

Он стискивает холодные пальцы поверх ладони Занзаса, задевает головку его члена, дергает рукой, и в паху разливается тяжелый жар, поднимается вверх, делая все тело горячим и ватным.

Занзас кончает первым, и, поняв это, Гокудера вздрагивает и замирает, поворачивает к нему лицо с прилипшими ко лбу волосами и смотрит, смотрит, пока Занзас не сжимает влажную от собственной спермы ладонь на его члене, додрачивая быстро и жестко.

— Не зажимай рот, — повторяет он.

И Гокудера кричит.

 

В особняк Вонголы они приезжают под вечер.

То ли солнце за день прогрело стылые комнаты, то ли наконец починили отопление, но тут больше не холодно.

Не сговариваясь, они оба молча идут к старому светлому кабинету.

— Вы подрались, — выдыхает Савада, поднимаясь из-за стола, и ошарашенно разглядывает их. — Но почему? Вы же уезжали целые и невредимые.

Гокудера распахивает рот и хватает им воздух, как рыба.

— И давно ты вернулся? — спрашивает Занзас, чувствуя щекотный жар в ладонях. Он становится гуще с каждой секундой, Занзас физически ощущает, как он стекает на ковер, прожигая в нем пятна.

— Две недели назад. Спаннер сказал, надо убедиться, что со мной все в порядке, он провел... пару тестов. — Савада неопределенно машет рукой. — Потом я узнал про Витторио и поехал проверить...

— Две недели, — медленно говорит Гокудера и наконец закрывает рот. — Две недели.

Потом он снова открывает его и не замолкает минут пять.

Глядя на идущего багровыми пятнами Саваду, Занзас думает, что все-таки некоторых подарков стоит и подождать.

— ...не вести себя как гребаный говнюк! — Гокудера останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, и Занзас с удовольствием отмечает, что чужой лексикон существенно расширился, не в последнюю очередь после общения с ним. Гокудера трет лицо рукой, угол его рта дергается. — Цуна!

— Извини, — хрипло бормочет тот и медленно опускается обратно за стол.

— Кресло для гостей с другой стороны, — говорит Занзас. — Говнюк.

Савада переводит взгляд с него на Гокудеру — и улыбается.

— Проверить, — повторяет за ним Занзас, чувствуя, как ярость снова впивается в ладони острыми горячими зубами. — Просто проверка. 

— Мне надо было убедиться, что я отдаю Вонголу в надежные руки.

— Ты. Отдаешь. Ты правда думаешь, что все еще что-то здесь решаешь?

— Занзас. Занзас!

Гокудера стискивает его локоть. Занзас опускает взгляд и делает усилие, чтобы сдержать рвущееся с рук пламя. Ковер под ним тлеет. Шрамы пульсируют. Гокудера задевает один из них пальцами — и боль медленно затихает.

— Нет, — тихо говорит Савада. — Уже нет.

— Ты знал про Витторио! — с горечью восклицает Гокудера. — Про то, что часть Альянса нас предаст!

— А другая будет рада подставить его под ваш гнев. И разве теперь не вы решаете, кто входит в Альянс, а кто нет? — Савада виновато улыбается, и Занзасу почти не хочется размазать его улыбку по зубам. Может, сегодня просто слишком странный день. Слишком хорошее настроение. — Занзас прав. Меня не было слишком долго. Я уже ничего не решаю. Вы справляетесь и без меня. Наверное, мне надо было просто увидеть это сегодня самому, чтобы убедиться. — Он поворачивается к Занзасу и смотрит на него спокойно и странно радостно. — Это всегда было твоей целью. Смыслом твоей жизни. А я просто взял и отнял у тебя все в один день. Даже не потому что хотел — просто так вышло. Я больше так не поступлю. Я никогда не желал быть главой Вонголы. Я смирялся со своей ролью годы и, боюсь, что, даже привыкнув к ней, всегда понимал, что Вонгола имеет для меня значение, пока в ней мои друзья. Не больше. И не меньше. О них я могу позаботиться и без Вонголы.

— Мне нахрен не сдалась твоя щедрость. Если ты считаешь, что делаешь мне одолжение, я охотно отправлю тебя обратно в землю, — цедит Занзас. Савада качает головой.

— Это твой мир. И твоя Вонгола. После того, что мы сделали, через что прошли, он изменился, стал другим, новым. И здесь все должно быть по-новому. Я думаю, это будет правильно.

— Мне похрен, что ты там думаешь.

— Я думаю, что после того, как побудешь мертвым для всех, кто тебе дорог, начинаешь смотреть на мир иначе. И пересматриваешь свои приоритеты, — тихо говорит Савада. — Ты меня понимаешь, Занзас.

Занзас не может ему возразить.

Он понимает.

Он все помнит.

Мир в первый день после того, как снова стал живым. Мир в день, когда ты впервые можешь наконец поверить в то, что жив.

— Я не собираюсь устраивать пышное воскрешение. У меня не тот размах, хотя в Италии бы оценили, — криво улыбается Савада.

— Мне нужен список тех, кто будет в курсе, с полными досье, — кивает Гокудера. — Я...

— Мне правда очень жаль, Гокудера-кун. Я повел себя как свинья, уж тебе-то я должен был сказать. Можешь как следует мне врезать.

— А давайте я сам разберусь, что я могу делать, а что нет!

Занзас возвращает Саваде усмешку и молча уходит в свой кабинет.

Он садится в кресло, закрывает глаза и думает о том, что проходит чертовски много времени, прежде чем ты получаешь подарки, о которых всегда мечтал.

И прежде чем ты научишься их ценить.

— Зажигалка осталась в машине.

Занзас улыбается, и на его ладони — и внутри него самого — разгорается огонь.


End file.
